A Tourmented Lullaby
by Orchiee
Summary: Please, please! Dont look at me with such disgust. Oh..wont someone love me!" I rated it T for now but I might change that later and I will do my best to keep this one updated as soon as possible! KisaxIta YAOI maybe other pairs as well
1. Invitation

It was a normal day. I got up, went to school, and had planned on returning home to do the loads of homework I had packed with me. However, that all changed when I opened the front door….

"Itachi, Itachi," yelled Sasuke as I entered the mansion.

He was 11 years old therefore he got out of school earlier than me. I love him more than anything…even if he occasionally blew out my ear drums. I, on the other hand, am16 just starting my life and all that crap. I am currently going to Takaishi High School for the blah blah blah. I never cared to learn the ending of it.

My mother mostly stayed at home (she was paranoid that the maid might steal some of her jewelry) and Father was a traveling business man, so it to no one's surprise when he came home and told us that one of his friends from another country had invited us to a one of their coming attractions.

"We're going to a circus," Mother said nonchalantly.

"Oh, a circus how….interesting," I replied.

"Well actually, the freak show is the main attraction but seeing a circus might be some good fun for Sasuke," Father stated, patting him on the head.

"Freak show," I inquired

"Oh enough, it's getting late. Itachi, Sasuke, hurry upstairs and do your home work. The circus is in a few hours." Mother began to rush us up the steps. I imeditly protested to see if my question would be answered; however, when it wasn't I sighed and entered my room.

Once inside, I sat down and opened one of my books and began my work. But even with all my concentration focused of the problems a thought still lurked in my mind, "What was this 'freak show' Father was taking about." I decided to get my answer from the only people who would know…

"A freak show, isn't that where Dei-chan came from," laughed Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan," chirped Deidara.

"No, I think he is pretty accurate," interjected the monotone Sasori.

"SHUT UP!"

"What is in a freak show," I once again (after about the fifth time!) asked.

"Freaks," answered Kakuzu.

"You don't say," Hidan yelled sarcastically.

"The weasel asked and I answered," Kakuzu replied in a low tone.

"What kinds of freaks" I decided to change the question.

"People with odd mutations that are not commonly seen or not yet even discovered," Sasori was always the one to truly analyze something.

"Hmn thanks," Oh that's right "It's getting late I have to go, bye," and with that I hung up my phone.

I pushed away my books and after hearing Sasuke announce that he was ready to go, I redressed myself in a loose T-shirt a baggy jeans. Just because I belonged to a rich family doesn't mean I have to act like a spoiled child with no humility. I walked slowly down the stairs and, without even looking in my mother and fathers way, I grabbed Sasukes hand and led him to the car. He lovingly squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Are you excited," He exclaimed looking me over

I faked a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm thrilled."

"Good! Daddy said that it would be fun!"

"Yeah he is always a reliable source." I made sure to drench my words in sarcasm

Entering the car, Mother and Father put on their seat belts. Father turned his head back and smiled at sasuke and me while Mother ignored us completely and even huffed in impatience when he asked us a series of questions all, in the end, pertaining to our comfort.

"Lets go, before we're late."


	2. Confinement

During the car ride I could tell that mother was upset. I knew full well that the current time wasn't a factor in her impatience but rather the fact that our father was more concerned with us than her. She was jealous even though I truly didn't want my father's affection. If she wanted him, she could have him. We drove for what seemed like five hours (in reality though it was only three) and finally arrived. Getting out of the car, I looked up to see a large big top with black and red stripes flowing downwards in a vertical angle. I could see many people flocking to the entrance. The pathway leading up to it was a mixture of dirt and sand.

"Ugh! My shoes are getting dirty," exclaimed Mother looking at her heels. It seems like she complains about everything nowadays.

I continued to walk with Sasuke clutching my pant leg. When we reached the ticket booth, we were greeted by a scrawny and grimy man with missing teeth.

"Four please," said my father

"Sure thing, sir," said the man looking Mother up and down.

Grabbing the tickets, Father gave two to me and one to Mother.

"Let's hurry up and get inside." squealed Mother glaring at the man at the front.

When I was given mine and Sasuke's ticket I walked inside. Looking down I could barely make out an 'F7' slightly scratched out and dusty. I sat down with Sasuke seated next to me. Even though the place smelled a little 'funny', we had pretty good seats so I suppose I could look past it.

"Hey! Can I get some cotton candy," Sasuke begged

"Later, the show it about to start," replied Father ruffling his hair.

As soon as he said that the lights dimmed and in its place there came an array of different colors. I glanced down and could see Saskue's face glowing with excitement. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the Circus of Wonders!" A man, who I ventured was the ringleader, was wearing a black cape and a red suit underneath. He also sported a curly mustache. Doves flew from under his cape.

'Huh, how cliché,' I thought, rolling my eyes

Soon a woman riding an elephant strolled onto the ring. The elephant's back was covered by a decorative cloth, same as its head. The woman was standing up high atop the animals back and waved to the crowd. She was wearing a gold and red jumpsuit and had short brown hair that was pulled away from her face. The animal stopped in front of the ringleader. The woman hopped off its back and once again waved.

"This here is my beautiful assistant, Mave," The ringleader said while she guided the massive mammal around the ring.

Sasuke gasped, "Whoa, its huge!"

I myself had to admit that that was a little on the big side even for an elephant. The woman walked in front of the elephant and began moving her hand in some weird gestures. Next thing I knew it stood up on its back legs and started what seemed like dancing. People clapped and laughed. The elephant was lead off of the stage. It was not long before the ring was once again filled. Fire lit the dark tent as the fire breathers put on a rather interesting show. Even though I thought that I could do better. Then a group of trapeze artists 'flew' through the sky, contorting into unusual positions while still looking graceful. The whole world seemed to be oo-ing and aww-ing at the site. Once again the lights dimmed but something seemed different…

"Now for our next performer we need the audience to be very quiet for he gets scared very easily," accounted the ringleader while the clowns behind him place their fingers in front of their lips.

The woman named Mave and one of the fire breathers pushed a large cage covered in black to the middle of the arena. With the crowd hushed, I could hear the faint sounds of heavy breathing, groaning, and whining. Soon people began to whisper.

"Now, feast your eyes on this!"

The black veil was pulled away.


	3. Presentation

Even I gasped at the sight!

"Please do not avert your eyes for you may never see something like this again!"

Inside the small cage was a boy maybe a few years older than me. He was on all fours as if he was trying to stand but couldn't. The clothes he adorned were nothing but a torn dark blue shirt, tattered brown pants, and a weird collar around his neck. His hair was matted with dirt and covered most of his face with some dry blood plastered to his forehead. But most of all his skin was BLUE! I could even make out that he even had markings that looked like gills on his cheeks. And yet I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"This hideous beast is the only one of his kind, a rare creature you see. His name is Kisame. Now, he is wild and dangerous but for today only I will give you all the chance to say hello to him!" The ringleader moved around the cage pulling out a leash all the while the boy dubbed Kisame was also moving, but something was off. His movements seemed as though he was avoiding the man instead of following him.

The man pushed his hands through the bars in an attempt to put the leash on the boy. Kisame scurried to the opposite end. So the man went to the other side but still he moved away, out of reach.

"It seems as though my pet here is a little shy. Now Kisame be a good boy and hold STILL!", the last word was filled with so much malice and I could clearly see the boy shaking.

Growling and whining resounded throughout the big top as the ringleader held his hand out in the cage. The boy slowly moved towards the hand until the man grabbed it and quickly hooked the leash on it. The quick movement seemed to have startled him for he began a frenzied dash around the cage. Holding on tightly to the leash, the man pulled out a whip and cracked at the boy's feet. Kisame immediately stopped and huddled himself in the opposing corner.

I could barely make out what the ringleader was whispering, "I was going to let you play for a little and then sleep the rest of night, but since you insist on misbehaving…" he dragged the boy over to his side of the cage with much protest and then began his merciless attack on his body with the whip. I could see blood flying through the air with each blow. The crowd gasped.

"Do not worry folks; this doesn't hurt him in the least. His skin is as tough as steel. He is just playing," The ringleader was yelling this in an attempt to drown out the boys cries of pain. The screams were animalistic and like nothing I had ever heard before.

The ignorant people in the crowd sighed. I grinded my teeth.

"Don't worry big brother, he's okay," oh, if only Sasuke knew, if only he knew…

After about five minutes of beating the boy, the ringleader unlocked the door and led the now limping boy out of the cage. I could see my parents leaning forward as the man lead the boy around the ring. Suddenly, the boy looked up and locked eyes with me. Piercing golden eyes filled with anguish and fear. They seemed to be pleading, begging me to save him, free him from his prison. My heart was twisting.

"What a disgusting beast," gasped Mother

"A monster, who or what in the world would want to keep THAT!" replied Father

Someone threw a cup at Kisame. The audience laughed. More and more people began to throw things at him and began calling him names.

"Monster!" "Disgusting!" "Pitiful!" "Nasty beast!" "Mongol!" "Terrible creature!"

"I hope you DIE!"

Even Mother and Father joined in the games.

"Yeah! Drop dea…." I quickly covered Sasuke's mouth. I would never allow him to speak ill of anyone especially not that boy. Then I heard something, something very faint…

"Please…." the crowd hushed. The boy once again whispered.

"Please, please…"

"Please, don't look at me with such disgust," I strained to hear him.

"Oh…how I wish…to…be ..loved," My heart sank.

"Ewww! That beast is TALKING!" screamed a woman.

"Who would love you!" laughed a man

"Fool!"

Again, the audience roared in laughter and it seemed as though this time it was getting to him. I could see his cheeks glistening; he was crying. His body was shaking.

"Come on pet, lets go," said the ringleader, smirking, tugging on the leash.

The boy stayed put. Suddenly he charged towards the crowed, easily pulling the ringleader with him. My breath hitched.

'Was he really going to attack them?'

Then a blue haired girl ran out and grabbed the boy around him neck. Well, she didn't really grab him as much as it seemed like she was hugging him. He immediately stopped, panting heavily, leaning into her chest. Once the ringleader gained his footing I could see him fuming with anger. He yanked out his whip and lifted it above his head and was about to strike it down when the blue haired girl stood in his was with her arms spread out, trying to protect the boy. The man hesitated, I could tell he was contemplating whether he should hit the girl in which case he might get charged for abusing her, or to let both the girl and the boy go free for now and get them afterwards. He thankfully chose the latter. Putting the whip down, the man pushed the girl out of the way and dragged the boy back into his cage. He locked the door and called Mave and the blue haired girl, now known as Konan, over. Mave began covering the cage with the same black cloth while Konan was petting Kisame's head and whispering something to him. It was so low that I couldn't hear even her breathing. The two girls pushed the cage back stage.

"I apologize for my pet's rudeness. I must end the show here least we have anymore incidents," the ringleader glared behind him.

The crowd whined, while I on the other hand had had enough of it. I grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the tent.

"Aww, I wanted to see more!" he whined

"What you was torture, and you should never want to see more of that" I retorted

Mother and Father soon followed, still making comments on the boy's appearance. I didn't feel like hearing them so I walked faster to pass them up with Sasuke still holding my hand. Once at the car I sat in my previous seat, staring out the window at the big top. Father got in the car and started the engine while Mother asked

"Did you two like the show," I had a feeling that the question was directed more towards Sasuke than me.

"It was awesome," replied Sasuke

"And you Itachi?"

"Hn,"

What did she mean did I like the show, it was horrible! Abuse at its finest! I hope that man burns in hell for that, that is if I don't get to him first! _Sigh Okay Itachi, calm down. If Sasuke can't be mean to that boy then I can't be mean to that…monster._

_Father drove off, but in that moment I decided that I wasn't going to let that boy stay there. I was going to save him one way or another. But I knew that I couldn't do it alone. I was going to need some help. _


	4. Meeting of Hearts pt1

Oh no, we were going to get it. I should never have run out there. Well, to be honest…I wasn't so much afraid for my self as I was for him. I looked over at the cage that entrapped my friend. He looked bad. Now, I am not saying that he ever seemed to be in good health from the start, but now he looked especially bad. His back was rising and falling rather violently. He must be having trouble breathing again. Walking over, I stuck my hand through the bars and gently touched his shoulder. On a normal day, I would have rubbed his back, but the newly acquired wounds he had kept me from doing so. Instead I let my fingers trace one of his many scars. Approaching stomping tore me from my thoughts. I retracted my hand and took refuge behind the maroon velvet curtain, coiling it around my body leaving only my head poking out. My stomach ached. The ringleader walked briskly up to Kisame's cage. He was carrying a whip.

"That wasn't very nice," he sighed and rubbed his sinuses

Kisame growled. No, no Kisa, whatever you do, don't fight back. The ringleader gritted his teeth and squeezed the whip hard. I knew what he was going to do when he approached the door of the cage. I ran out and stood once again with my hands spread out protectively over my friend. I was met with a swift back hand to my cheek. Falling backwards and hitting my head on the bars, he walked pass me. I tried to stand up but Mave got behind me and twisted my arm around. Any harder and she could have broken it. I tried to wiggle form her but she had a vice like grip.

"Now, now no need to rush things, you will get yours next," he snickered.

He unlocked the cage door. Kisame's growl turned into a mixture of that same growing and whimpering. He was just as scared as I was but he tried his best not to show it. The ringleader pulled out the whip and a vile and poured the substance on it. I couldn't watch; I screwed my eyes shut. It wasn't long before my ears were assaulted by hoarse screaming. I felt my tears stream down my face and whispered a prayer. Oh God, please, make the suffering short lived. After what seemed like an eternity, the screaming stopped. When I reopened my eyes and I saw Kisame laying on the floor of the cage, panting violently, and blood pouring out of his teeth. Mave pushed me to the ground, leaving at the mercy of the ringleader. He grabbed me by the hair, dragged me over and shoved my head to the bars.

"You see that, the same will be done to you if you dare pull a stunt like that again! "The ringleader snapped

Turning briskly, he walked away with Mave at his heels. When I was sure he was gone; I gently petted Kisame on the head. Flinching, he began to back up, whining lowly. I stretched my arm out.

"Shh, hush, it's alright, its going to be okay" I cooed. "He's gone; it's just me, Konan."

He moved slowly towards me. What I could never understand was why the ringleader would he punish him not only once but several times. What really pissed me off was how all of them were inflicted strictly on Kisame. Could he not see that he was already broken and would never retaliate because he was terrified of him? Why couldn't he just leave us alone? I ran my fingers through the small patch of hair that wasn't matted with blood.

"I'm…..sorry" Kisame whispered, voice cracking.

"What for?" I asked.

"You aren't mad at me…are you?"

"Of course not! I'm mad at someone else" I glared at the spot where the ringleader had been.

Looking back, I could barely make out a small smile.

_**BANG! CRASH! CLANK!**_

I spun around and searched wildly for the thing that make that sound. I could clearly see someone's shoe peaking out. They were frozen. I pulled out one of my hidden daggers (I had planned to use it on the ringleader one of these days) and walked slowly towards them……..


End file.
